


Togetherness.

by mindcomber



Category: Comanche Captives - Will Cook, Two Rode Together (1961)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Post-Canon, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Slow Dancing, Swimming, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Just between ourselves...The sequel to:Come ride with me...and be my love. (mindbender).





	Togetherness.

"Well Guth, now that it's just the two of us let's you 'n me take a ride outa town 'n get more companionable."  
"Yep I guess you're right Jim, 100% of each other, sure is a sweet thought!"

They took some supplies and rode off. Finding a secluded shady spot to set up camp, beside a rustling river.

"How's about a cold plunge Guth?"  
"You mean a spot of skinny dippin' Jim?"  
"Yep, I guess so at that. And as I'm sure as hell no gentleman, I won't be lookin' the other way Guth!"  
"You're still a man of simple want's Jim, I on the other hand always wanted more, just to keep the record straight. 'N when I said don't buck me Jim, I was not refering to it in the romantic sense of the meaning. Feel free to take the initiative Jim!"  
"Hmm private joke's huh Guth!"  
"Yep! Takes away the inihibitions some, Jim."  
"Ha Ha, well you can go ahead and skip the chatter Guth, let's get right to it!"

As it was growing dark, the moon hit the water just right. They stripped off swiftly, and taking each other's hand, they took the plunge.  
Splashing around together, laughing together. Finally, really getting to grip's with each other.

"Jim, I hate to spoil our fun, but I'm freezin' in here. You satisfied, for now?"  
"Oh yeh Guth, I sure am. Let's dry out and get a fire started."  
"Well now, I hope it does'nt send out any un-wanted smoke signals Jim!"

They were soon warm and dry, huddled beneath a shared blanket, by the blazing light of a small fire.

"Hmm pity there's no music a playin', I'd sure like to dance with you Guth, now we are all fixed up, as it were!"  
"Yep, Guess that'd be real nice Jim, we could make some more of our own sweet music together!"  
"Well if that don't beat me Guth, dancin' in the moonlight, good thinkin' let's get to it."

They held each other close, gazing into the other's eyes, swaying to the mourmouring hum's they were both making in harmony.

"You sure aint talkin' too much now Guth ole buddy!"  
"Well yeh, I guess not. Just enjoyin' the moment, takin' it all in Jim."  
"Me too Guth! We are at the start of a long and full-filling life together. I'm a stayin' with ya' whether you like it or not now Guth! And more than ever I don't want people to know I've gone with you!"  
"Why Jim! You ole sweet talker you."  
"Aww gee. You're so swell Guth, I'm pretty tired of this dancin' malarky, s'pose we bed down for the night now?!  
"Be right with you Jim, all this new found excitement is makin' me feel real contented, I'm ready to hit the hay too."  
Just one more thing before we turn in Guth. I'm gonna' jump you every chance I get!"  
"Fine by me Jim, and don't forget. It's your turn to make the lousy coffee, come morning!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from my other work (mindbender)  
> Sandy.


End file.
